


buzzed

by stringsofwords09



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: Eye Candy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsofwords09/pseuds/stringsofwords09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lindy convinces tommy to come out for a night at IRL</p>
            </blockquote>





	buzzed

At 6:15 pm on a somewhat mildly warm Friday night, the renowned NYPD Cyber Crimes Unit appeared to be an utter dead zone. Catherine’s office was empty, the door firmly closed and locked with the blinds down. In the offices next door, a group of very rowdy teenagers were escorted in handcuffs by a rather disinterested detective. But here in the CCU, you wouldn’t even know it. No one was around, save for a few rookie officers in their stiff polyester blues, playing solitaire at their desks. 

Lindy hunched over her laptop, trying her best to appear innocent as she explored the station’s servers. She didn’t have to hide anything, really. She could probably bust open Catherine’s door with a sledgehammer and no one would bat an eyelash. 

_‘Save me’_ she texted Sophia desperately. She waited a beat, but no response. 

Bored to tears, and now in need of a caffeine boost, she glanced over at Tommy in hopes of finding something to play with. The detective was slouched comfortably by his desk, concentrating dutifully on his screen. What could be so enthralling? She squinted over to see what he was up to and then rolled her eyes. He was finalizing his March Madness draft picks. 

Lindy stood up abruptly and slammed her laptop shut. Tommy barely flinched. “That’s _it,_ ” she declared loudly, “we’re getting out of here.” 

Tommy looked up at her, and shrugged. “Listen, you can go wherever you’d like, no one’s forcing you to stay.” 

Lindy opened her mouth, intending to sass him, but her phone interrupted her with a large “ _Ding!_ ” 

_‘Babe! Come out to IRL, we’re picking you up in 5! <3’_

“Aha!” Lindy said triumphantly, making her way over to his desk, “Sophia is on the move. We’re going out and you _are_ coming with us.” 

Tommy just slumped farther into his chair. “That’s nice.” 

Lindy gritted her teeth. They weren’t friends but they weren’t just colleagues either. They were something…in between. And sooner or later the detective would open up and not always focus on work. Well, or on sports. “You’re not even doing anything,” she protested, furiously tapping her finger on his screen. “Fantasy sports is fake, drinking and dancing, that’s real. Come let loose, for just this once.” 

“I’m not going dancing,” he said flatly, ignoring her eye rolls. “I’m a cop.” 

“Yeah, yeah I get it. You’re still allowed to have _fun._ ” 

“College Basketball is fun- hey stop that!” Tommy jerked away as Lindy jabbed him hard on the shoulder and proceeded to shut down his computer. 

“I’m doing this for your own good,” she told him. 

Tommy rubbed his arm, annoyed at how sharp her tiny fingers were, yet inwardly pleased that she was taking an interest in him. You just never knew with Lindy. Sometimes, it was hard to tell if she cared. 

“Ok. Can’t we just get food or something?” he asked, hoping for something a little less…loud. 

Lindy just ignored Tommy and handed him his leather jacket. For someone who looked so…dangerous, Tommy could really be a grandma. 

He carefully tucked his gun onto his waist and clipped his badge out of sight. Maybe he’d convince them all to try a quiet pub instead. 

Yet, somehow, merely half an hour later, Tommy found himself squashed into the backseat of George’s clunky van, his thigh pressed up against Lindy’s, while Sophia sang along off key to the radio from the front seat. Yeager, eager to join in, showed off a surprisingly talented voice to compliment her scratchy one and the two sang blissfully along to Katy Penny, or whatever her name was. Tommy was more of a classic rock kind of guy. 

They parked in front, and with swag in her hips, Sophia lead their motley crew to easily skip to the front of IRL. The line of party goers outside glared at them, and Tommy couldn’t help but shoot them an apologetic look. “How long have they been waiting?” he whispered to Lindy, who shrugged. “Relax,” she told him, “It’s her club. And don’t say ‘but I’m a cop!’ ” 

She glared at his hands, where he was absentmindedly fingering his badge under his jacket. Tommy dropped his arms to his sides. It was a habit. “Let’s do this,” he muttered. 

They stepped inside the club, and they were soon covered in brightly colored lights. Sophia was already down the stairs with a drink in her hands and Lindy was dragging George and Yeager on to the dance floor. Tommy slowly descended the staircase and hovered near the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know? there's not enough stuff for this fandom and i'm terrified of fanfiction dot net so here we are. haven't done this in 80 years. crossing my fingers for something to come out of this :))


End file.
